wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gymnastics Wiki
152846204724014385.png|Welcome!|link=Category:2019 Competitions|linktext=Stay up to date with the various competitions taking place all over the world. Dohaworlds.png|Doha 2018|link=2018 Doha World Championships|linktext=Check out what happened at the most recent World Championships. Screen Shot 2018-06-08 at 9.33.25 AM.png|Rio 2016|link=2016 Rio de Janeiro Olympic Games|linktext=Check out what happened at the most recent Olympics. Screen Shot 2018-06-08 at 9.50.41 AM.png|Learn the Rules|link=Category:Code of Points|linktext=Learn about the different skills on each event and how the scoring system works. This wikia focuses solely on women's artistic gymnastics (or WAG). It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. This wikia is mostly for elite gymnastics. For information on the USA's JO program, click here. *3rd Italian Serie A Nationale - Firenze, ITA - 4th *Chinese National Championships - Zhaoqing, CHN - 6th-13th *NHK Cup - Tokyo, JPN - 18th-19th *Zhaoqing World Cup - Zhaoqing, CHN - 19th-21st *Australian National Championships - Melbourne, AUS - 20th-4th *Canadian National Championships - Ottawa, CAN - 21st-26th *Osijek World Cup - Osijek, CRO - 23rd-26th *Koper World Cup - Koper, SLO - 30th-2nd Elvire Teza (born March 29, 1981) is a retired French gymnast who competed at the 1996 and 2000 Olympics. She was the French National Champion in gymnastics in 1997, 1999 and 2000. read more... Tan Sixin - CHN - 2010 Youth Olympics - AA Shannon Miller - USA - 1997 Universiade - TF Pauline Schaefer - GER - 2017 World Championships - EF Mai Murakami - JPN - 2017 World Championships - EF To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Which competition do you think was worse? 2000 Olympic Games 2017 World Championships *Dasha Joura - 2nd *Jamie Dantzscher - 2nd *Věra Čáslavská - 3rd *Vanda Hădărean - 3rd *Tina Erceg - 3rd *Farah Ann Abdul Hadi - 3rd *Audrey Davis - 3rd *Vasiliki Millousi - 4th *Uliana Perebinosova - 4th *Olivia Greaves - 5th *Zoja Grancharova - 6th *Megan Skaggs - 7th *Kayla Williams - 8th *Silvia Stroescu - 8th *Rebeca Andrade - 8th *Anamaria Tămârjan - 8th *Daniela Silivaş - 9th *Rune Hermans - 9th *Amanda Borden - 10th *Kennedy Baker - 10th *Monica Roşu - 11th *Wong Hiu Ying Angel - 11th *Loredana Boboc - 12th *Talia Chiarelli - 12th *Claire Martin - 12th *Alyona Shchennikova - 12th *Marie Roethlisberger - 12th *Zhou Linlin - 12th *Danusia Francis - 13th *Zhang Yelinzi - 14th *Amy Chow - 15th *Andreea Ulmeanu - 15th *Olga Korbut - 16th *Rodica Dunca - 16th *Giorgia Campana - 16th *Huang Huidan - 16th *Vera Cerna - 17th *Georgia Bonora - 19th *Mattie Larson - 20th *Henrietta Onodi - 22nd *Wakana Inoue - 22nd *Marine Boyer - 22nd *Emily Gaskins - 23rd *Sabrina Vega - 24th *Aly Raisman - 25th *Jennifer Pinches - 25th *Marie-Sophie Hindermann - 26th *Marisa Dick - 26th *Jade Carey - 27th *Stella Umeh - 27th *Huang Qiushuang - 28th *Elizabeth Price - 28th *Heaven Latimer - 28th *Cheng Fei - 29th *Andreea Munteanu - 29th *Natalia Kapitonova - 31st *Amelie Morgan - 31st Follow us on Twitter Weekly Update 5/6 May 6, 2019 by Candycoateddoom USAG SCANDAL ROUND-UP: *USAG hired Dr. Edward Nyman as their director of sports medicine and science, only to fire him the next day due to a “conflict of interest”. *There’s yet another lawsuit agains... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 5/13 May 13, 2019 by Candycoateddoom USAG SCANDAL ROUND-UP: *So, that "conflict of interest" that caused Dr. Edward Nyman to be fired a day after USAG made him their director of sports medicine and science? It was really that the gym his... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 5/20 May 20, 2019 by Candycoateddoom USAG SCANDAL ROUND-UP: *USAG is facing over $1 billion in claims from survivors. *Lawyers want to investigate if the second wave of Nassar survivors aren’t getting as big of a settlement as the first... Read more > ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse